


Rattles & Milk Bottles

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: When Rindy mentions she wants a sister, she gives both Carol and Therese something to think about.





	Rattles & Milk Bottles

Therese carried Rindy towards Carol’s side of the bed to give her a kiss goodnight. The little girl was all brushed and dressed in her cotton nightgown, leaning over just as her mother did from the comforter set to peck her on her round, cherub face.

“Goodnight, my love,” she told the five-year-old.

“Good night, Mommy,” Rindy recited. She laid up against underneath Therese’s chin with her arms and legs folded together. Carol blew a kiss and watched Therese bring the child back into her own bedroom where she had a large full size mattress all to herself.

“Do you want your baby?” Therese asked Rindy the moment she had her all tucked neatly underneath the thick covers.

“Yes, please,” Rindy murmured, sliding her thumb in the corner of her mouth. She watched Therese smile as she picked up the stuffed baby doll out of her crib and brought it over to the little girl. Rindy took the baby doll and hugged it tightly. She closed her eyes as soon as Therese bent over to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“I want a little sister,” Rindy said.

“You do?” Therese smirked. “What would you call her?”

“Emily...”

“That’s a pretty name.”

“Would you have her? Or Mommy?”

“Well, honey, I’m not sure.”

“Emily could have blonde hair like Mommy’s, and green eyes like yours!” Rindy giggled with delight as soon as Therese started tickling her ribcage. The second she stopped, she moved above her to switch off the light on the nightstand. Rindy rubbed her eyes through the darkness before rolling over to lay on her side with the baby doll held by the crook of its neck.

Carol was still reading her science fiction novel by the time Therese made it back to the room. 

“Rindy all settled in?”

“Yes. She told me she wants a little sister.” Therese grinned while pulling the covers back on her own side of the bed before climbing underneath them.

“A sister?” Carol repeated. She snorted as she removed her reading glasses to lay them between the pages of her paperback.

“Her name would be Emily with your hair, and my eyes,” Therese mimicked Rindy’s words. Carol laughed and found herself kissing Therese lightly on the lips. They looked at each other lovingly, waiting for the other one to speak.

“I knew that baby doll was a bad idea,” Carol murmured.

“Harge bought it, not me,” Therese reminded her. “Would you like to have more children?”

“Oh no, Rindy is all I need,” Carol answered. She reached over to pick up Therese’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “Would you like an Emily, darling?”

“A baby in the house would be nice,” Therese shrugged. “I still enjoy helping you raise Rindy just as well.” 

Carol now moved her book and reading glasses away on the table to her right. She then leaned back again and placed her hand over Therese’s silk plaid-clad breast. They kissed once more, smiling admiringly at each other.


End file.
